


Time In A Bottle

by fb_xmen_movieverse



Series: Канон не нужен [3]
Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fb_xmen_movieverse/pseuds/fb_xmen_movieverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Размещение:</b> запрещено без разрешения автора.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Time In A Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора.

Это был самый обыкновенный дом, построенный, наверное, лет семь назад. С небольшой ухоженной лужайкой, террасой и выкрашенными в синий ставнями. Когда Чарльз приходил сюда в прошлый раз, ставни были закрыты — хозяева уехали на летние каникулы. Так ему сказала соседка слева. А потом пригласила к себе на чай и выболтала всё, что знала об Эрике — люди всегда доверяли Чарльзу. Даже сейчас, когда ему было сорок, он слышал отголоски их мыслей: «Какой милый молодой человек...». Многодетного папашу Эрика Леншерра вряд ли кто-нибудь назвал бы молодым человеком. 

Чарльз остановился напротив дома, в тени платана, и закурил. Так он привлекал меньше внимания — приятный чистый район, тут вполне можно остановиться, чтобы покурить. К тому же, ему требовалось успокоиться — руки начали подрагивать, когда он увидел Эрика. 

Тот сидел в кресле на террасе, закинув ногу на ногу, и листал журнал; на нём была белая рубашка и бежевые брюки — очень консервативные, будто Эрик и не заметил, что уже наступили семидесятые. Из раскрытых окон доносились детские голоса. 

«Они уже подростки», — напомнил себе Чарльз. Странно было даже думать о том, что у Эрика есть дети, и что им шестнадцать. 

Вскоре на террасу вышла девушка в джинсах и футболке, и следом за ней парень в совершенно невообразимых серебряных штанах. 

Эрик отложил журнал и поднялся. 

— Питер, переоденься. Если ты выйдешь за ворота в этом, я буду до конца жизни делать вид, что мы не знакомы. 

Чарльз фыркнул, прикрывая рот рукой с сигаретой. Парень скрестил руки на груди. 

— Ну па-а-ап... 

— Нет. Никаких серебряных штанов. Я думал, уже ничего не сможет быть хуже этих чудовищных начесов в шестидесятые... — Чарльз почти видел, как Эрик закатил глаза, хотя с такого расстояния, конечно, не мог разглядеть его лица.

Парень исчез и через несколько секунд снова появился на пороге, уже в чёрных джинсах. Вслед за ним вышла девочка лет девяти. 

— Пап, ты купишь нам мороженое? 

— Конечно, милая. 

Она взяла отца за руку, и они вместе пошли к воротам. Чарльз отвернулся. Он знал, что Эрик не заметит его; он хорошо замаскировался, хотя этого не требовалось — Эрик его совершенно не помнил. И не вспомнил бы — они с Эммой на славу потрудились. 

Всё семейство свернуло направо, к более оживлённым кварталам. Они не стали брать машину. Эрик шёл впереди вместе с младшей дочерью, за ним тянулись старшие дети, переговариваясь вполголоса. Чарльз не мог их слышать, но улавливал эхо реплик в их сознании. 

— Представь, Кевин обещал водить меня на немые фильмы... В одном кинотеатре в центре их скоро будут показывать. 

— Он просто хочет залезть тебе в трусы.

— Ты придурок, Питер! 

— Да точно хочет, если он не голубой. 

Эрик остановился, чтобы отвесить сыну подзатыльник. 

Чарльз думал, что вид счастливого Эрика его успокоит. 

Но Эрик был счастлив, а Чарльз был далек от спокойствия все равно. Ему хотелось подойти, во всём признаться, сказать, что это его, его и Эммы вина, что когда-то Эрик вёл совсем другую жизнь, что они отобрали у него эту жизнь, отобрали его воспоминания... Что... Можно всё вернуть? Вернуть его прошлое убийцы-мстителя и несостоявшегося террориста? Вернуть воспоминания о том, как он убил Шоу, после чего решил взорвать корабли? Или вернуть короткую дружбу с Чарльзом? 

— Пап, стукни Питера ещё раз, он меня задолбал. 

— Обойдётся. 

Чарльз, проводив их взглядом, выкинул сигарету. Что он мог сделать? Только не рушить жизнь Эрика во второй раз.


End file.
